Meltdown
by burritochan
Summary: Drew/May one shot! Drew meets May in a little dessert shop she works at, and things click instantly! Drew just met this damn girl, so why does he get so excited to see her again?


Drew/May one shot

**Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me!**

* * *

"Excuse me," I heard a gentle, feminine voice croon. "Hello?"

I furrowed my brows, snapping out of my daydream, and glanced up with a scowl on my face. Standing in front of me was a brunette with a red bandana in her hair who I assumed worked at the shop I was sitting in. She had a plate in her hands that held a piece of chocolate covered cake, surrounded by strawberries.

"What do you want?" I barked, flipping my bangs out of my eyes in annoyance.

The girl made a weird face at my actions, but took a seat opposite of mine at the table I was sitting at nonetheless. "You looked lonely, sitting here by yourself, so I decided to take my break now and come keep you company! Here, I brought you a slice of my favorite cake. Don't be shy, try it! It's on the house!"

She pushed the plate over to me with a coy grin on her face. Scowling again, I glared down at the plate in disgust. I didn't much care for sweets.

"I don't have a fork."

Immediately, the girl's soft, glowing expression turned into an embarrassed one as she jumped up from the table and dashed of behind the counter. "I'm sorry, I'll get you one right away!"

I smirked, stuffing my hands into my pockets, and leaned back in my chair, waiting for the brunette to come back. After a minute or two, the girl emerged from the back room, holding another plate of cake and two forks in her hands. She sat down across from me again and smile as she handed me the eating utensil. I took it from her warily and stabbed at the cake, taking a chunk out and putting it in my mouth cautiously. The brunette girl eyed me closely, desperately wanting to see my reaction.

It was...good!

"Aa, wow, this is amazing," I vaunted, taking another bite of her cake.

The girl smiled broadly and clapped her hands together. "I'm glad! I made it myself. I've been baking ever since I was a little girl."

I nodded and kept eating the dessert. The girl looked delighted as she began to eat hers too.

"You know, it's not very often that I get any customers," She told me, twirling her fork in her hand with a thoughtful look on her face, "so, I'm happy you came here and tried my sweets."

Looking up from my half empty plate, I blinked at her. "Why not? This cake you made...it's great! Why wouldn't others come here?"

The brunette stopped twirling her fork and bit her lip, a vacant look on her face. "This little shop is pretty hard to find, no? It's hidden behind all the other newer, bigger buildings now, so nobody really notices it here anymore. We rarely have people come in nowadays."

"Oh," I murmured, glancing down at my plate.

She just smiled radiantly at me. "It's alright, though! I'm still real glad you stopped by."

I nodded, and she went on, "Do you think you'll ever come by again?"

"W-what?" I bleated, setting down my fork and looking at her, wide eyed.

She cocked her head at me, confused at my response. "I said, will you ever come by again? It's nice to actually have a customer once in awhile, and you seem like a nice guy, so I was wondering if you would..."

I just smirked at her. "Aa, sure, if you want me to."

Her face lit up. "Thank you!" She took my hands in hers and giggled happily, but I jerked them away in embarrassment.

For another hour she and I chatted on about school, and I began to grow comfortable around her. As it turns out, she and I were the same age and went to colleges nearby each other. She explained that she'd been working at this shop since she graduated high school to pay rent for her little apartment she's staying in, but she didn't mind, since baking was her number one favorite thing to do.

"I'm May," she finally told me. "May Maple!"

A blissful smile graced her features as I replied cooly, "My name's Drew Hayden."

"Hey Maple! Closing time's in five minutes!" A somewhat deep but feminine voice called from the back of the shop.

"Oh! Sorry Drew! We're closing soon, so that means you have to leave now," May said wistfully, standing up quickly and gathering our dishes to go wash them. "Would coming by again sometime this week be fine?"

"Yeah," I smiled lightly at her and nodded, "yeah, that'd be great."

She beamed at me, holding the plates in her hands, and told me goodbye. "Get home safe, okay?"

"You too," I replied under my breath, opening up the shop door and heading outside into the gloomy night. Snow fell all around me as I walked home, the frozen ice on the sidewalk crunching under my shoes. For some reason, I couldn't wait to see her again.

May and I met up at her shop again every other day for weeks, sharing desserts and telling each other about our families and friends and our hobbies. We'd gotten to know each other really well, had a lot in common, and before I knew it, something deep inside my heart was telling me that I'd begun to fall in love with her. I thought of her all the time, and felt excitement when I walked into her shop and saw that familiar red and white bandana.

The last time I had seen her, she hugged me tight, longer than usual, and told me she hoped I got home safe. Something in her radiant sapphire eyes seemed a bit off as she looked at me and said goodbye, but I paid it no heed and went home, not knowing that would be our last encounter.

Two days later on a gloomy December afternoon, I was walking to May's shop with her favorite types of flowers in my arms, telling myself that today was the day I was finally going to confess to her. I'd walked right up to the shop door when it struck me hard that the shop was completely empty. The doors were locked, and all the lights were off.

Her shop had closed down.

* * *

**A/N**: oh gosh, i'm terrible at endings! forgive me!

this is a little one shot i've been neglecting for quite some time, but i decided today that i'd finish it, and so i did! r&r? this is my very first story i've submitted here, so feedback would be great! i hope you liked it!


End file.
